Cupcakes
by twinkels
Summary: This is my version of the horror fic Cupcaks i put a twist to it I do not own MLP and this version of Cupcakes is MY version so no stealing or I'll get Pinkie pie to make you into a cupcake lol the origanal I think belongs to a Sergant Sprinkles and was made for Creepypasta
1. Chapter 1

This story has really done its rounds. Lost count of the versions iv seen on here some have nice endings some are gory sticking to the true version but this is my Version of that imfomuas story so enjoy

It was a beautiful warm sunny day in Ponyville and in the town square every pony seemed to be doing different things and seemed to be very busy apart from Rainbow Dash the resident soeedy blue peguses her place wasent on the streets but high in the sky as she tore through the air freely flying one way and then the next and chasing away the clouds then she swooped down very low only inches from the ground and then went soaring high above the clouds and flying fast through the clouds laughing happly before swooping down low again so low that a lot of ponies thought shed crash and when they went over to see if she was okay she'd soar up high into the air somersaulting and showing off to the little foals who all cheered as they loved to watch Dash take her morning exercises and stretch her beautiful blue wings

As Dash flew high at dizzying. Heights really fast showing off to everyone something hit her she was to be at suger cube corner the bakery in 5 miniutes as she was too meet up with her good friend Pinkie pie and Dash was so caught up in the fun of her morning exercises shed almost forgotten about her date and also pinkie hadent said why she wanted to meet her but knowing her crazy random friend well it could be anything really as pinkie was like that crazy and random at times

As Dash was having so much fun flying around and showing off a little she really didn't want to go to the Bakery really incase they'd be stuck indoors all day and Dash was very much an outdoor type of pony but she didn't want to hurt pinkies feelings but pinkie was a dear friend and young too and if Dash didn't show up pinkie might get offended and hurt and end up crying and going off in a sulk and Dash would hate that so she desided to go and see her friend the exercises could wait to later or tomorrow

Now all that Dash knew off that pinkie said it was going to be something very special just the two of them and they'd have so much fun and the blue peguses really had no idea what it could be but knowing pinkie it could maybe be a fulfilled day full of pranks that would be fun

Dash thought back to the last time they'd pulled pranks on the residents of Ponyville painting Apple jacks apples different colours they only just dodged from being hit by apples in time followd by a string of swear words also they put itching powder in Raritys bubble bath invisable ink in Twilights ink pot and celestrias too and they also pranked all the other ponies too even the little cutie crusaders weren't spared none was safe but they only stopped short at prancing Fluttershy as pinkie said no she's very sensitive even to the smallest of pranks it make her cry all day so they left her confused over a fake duck that was ment to squirt water in her face and also they even pulled pranks on each other Dash pranked Pinkie first and then she got her back and the pair ended up in a heap on the floor in agony from laughing so hard so a day of pulling more pranks with Pinkie her partner in crime would be fun and Dash had thought up of a few good new pranks too as she raced to the bakery happaly and was greeted by the hyper pinkie pie who was bouncing around like if she had springs tied to her hoofs

Yeeeeeah your here your here suuuuppppeeeerrrr oh iv been waiting all day for you to come Dashie the hyper pink pony said

Er yeah sorry I'm a bit late pinkie I was busy doing my morning excersises in the town and I kinda lost track of the time hope you don't mind said Dash

Oh no no no that's okay your hear now and that's all that matters and immnot the best time keeper myself eather so no worries come in come in the super hyper pink pony said giggling as her and Dash went into the bakery

Ohhh isn't it exciting isn't it isn't it are you excited I sure am ohh were going to spend so much time together oh you know iv been super excited all day I couldn't sleep cos I knew that you were coming iv so much fun planned for us todaym and iv been bouncing around all day I simply can't stop bouncing I'm just so excited Dashie pinkie said almost out of breath

Dash felt a little nerviouse and gave a small giggle not really sure what to think of her crazy friend but she was used to a very hyper pinkie and the only two times she hadent seen pinkie hyper was last winter When poor pinkie caught a really nasty chill that developed into pneumonia and pinkie was very ill and rushed to the hospital but somehow she still smilled even of she was at deaths door and Dash thought she was going to loose her and at the time at her last birthday when she went crazy thinking that no pony wanted her and had turned against her but she soon forgot about that when she found out that all the ponies were planning a suprise party for her and by the end of the night she was back to her old cheery self but what ever pinkie had planned today it must be good to send her into fits of giggles and having her bouncing everywhere

Er so then pinkie what are we going to be doing today are we playing more pranks as I have a few good ones planned it will be really funny oh and we best not use up all the cream pies here as their really for eating not hitting ponies in the face Dash said now sending pinkie into hysterics and she almost fell over as tears rolled down her cheeks

Oh no no silly no pranks today maybe some other time no today were going to do some baking and I thought that we could MAKE CUPCAKES oh it will be so much fun just the two of us squealed pinkie excitedly

Aww baking come on pinkie that really isn't my thing I can't bake that's more Apple Jacks thing with the lovely Apple pies and Apple cakes she makes think you have the wrong pony here I'm more of an athlete into racing and okay I enjoyed pulling pranks with you said Dash with a chuckle

Oh that's not a problem if your good at baking or not I honestly don't mind I only be needing your help as I'll be the one making them said pinkie giving her friend a smile and wink

Oh okay then I guess that's okay so then pinkie what do you want me to do then asked Dash smilling

Aww that's more like it Dashie now first try this it's so yummy Pinkie said handing Dash a deliciouse looking pink cupcake with a cherry on the top confusing Dash a bit

Huh what's this I thought we'd be making cupcakes not eating them said Dash as pinkie bit into another cupcake

Mmmmm you will be soon but I'm made these samples first to try like a tester to make sure it tasts okay I made this batch earler all by myself we will make another batch soon maybe different icing ohh arnt they just deliciouse pinkie said happly watching Dash also eat her cupcake and she nodded

Mmm yeah they are your a good baker Pinkie said Dash finishing the cupcake and licking the sticky crumbs of her hooves and shed swallowd the remais of the cupcake

Okay so now what will we do said Dash smilling at her giggling friend

Well now you take a nice little nap giggled pinkie still bouncing around

A a nap but I'm not even tierd Dash said and before she said any more her head began to spin and the last thing she heard was pinkies evil laugh shed drugged Dash cupcake and now the blue peguses lay unconcous on the floor

Well that's my first Chpt done yes I know the story is like the origanal Gory version but mine will have a twist to it that will suprise you :D


	2. Chapter 2

When Rainbow Dash woke up her head was still spinning and ached and also she found herself in a darkened room like a basement but it was so dark she couldn't really make out where she was

What the hell where am I she thought as she tried to break free but she couldn't move as she was tied up and the restraints held her firmly the restrants were across her head limbs and chest and she was terrified and she felt her heart racing as soon as she seen a grinning pinkie came into her line of vision pushing a metal trolly with a cover over It it's loud squeaking irritated Dash making her headache worse

Pinkie what the hell is going on I can't move what are you doing this isn't funny Dash said panicking

Well duh of course you can't move that's becouse your tied down I don't want you moving silly I don't need to think you need to be told silly honestly Dash I thought you were clever too the pink pony giggled

Tied down but I thought that we were going to be making cupcakes today I can't help you if I'm tied down Dash said panicking and struggling with her restraints that cut into her flesh hurting her

Oh we are still making cupcakes today and your still helping me you see my dear sweet. Dashie I ran out of the special mixture that I needed and now I need you to get me more Pinkie said evily

Sp special mixture WH what special mixture pinkie what's going on let me go your hurting me Dash said now terrified

Pinkies only response was to giggle like someone insane why Dash your my special mixture pinkie said

Dashs pink eyes widend in fear and a look of sheer horror crossed her face when it dawned on her Pinkies evil plan

A vision came to Dashs mind of the basement coverd in blood her blood and all her body parts cut off being carved up and put into a mincer and later pinkie handing cupcakes to the ponies a few days later saying theirs a secret ingredient in them and the thought of the ponies eating her made Dash want to throw up surly pinkie must be kidding

Wow their pinkie you really got me their on that one for a moment their I thought that you planned to kill me cut me up into little bits put me in the mincer upstairs then put me into cupcakes and feed me to the other ponies er I got to tell you old friend that's the best one yet I hope it's a prank your not really gonna kill me and make me into cupcakes asked a terrified Dash but trying to keep her voice steady

A look of horror now crossed Pinkies face and she screamed in shock and her ushal bubbly voice came out upset and on the verge of tears

D Dash h how c could you say that about me oh my Celestria me killing you and cutting you up and making cupcakes out of you that's horrible Pinkie said now bursting onto tears

Well then why have you tied me up like this and saying that I'm the special mixture for your cupcakes that's what it sounds like that your planning to kill me and chop me up and put me in your cupcakes so if your not going to do that then what are you planning pinkie this isn't funny and these restraints are cutting into me yelled Dash getting angry as Pinkie wept more

Dash you dumb peguses I love you I wanted to cover you in cupcake mixture and lick it off then id free you I so want to be with you Dash I love you iv always loved you but you just think I'm a silly pony pinkie wept

Er okay so whats on the trolly then asked Dash

Cupcake mixture and some cupcakes I er planned to cover you in it said pinkie pulling the cover off the trolly to reveal cupcakes and more sticky cake mixture

Im sorry Dashie but this was the only way I could get you to come your always flying off all over the place and it was your stunts and tricks and athletic build that drew me too you and I knew I'd never get time alone with you to confess my feelings for you I want to be with you all the time Dashie I just love you so much im so sorry Dashie I'm such a fool I understand if you hate me now pinkie said sadly as more tears streamed down her face and she undid the restraints and helped Dash down

Oh pinkie im totally lost for words really and the thing is you went about it the wrong way you can't kiddnapp ponies like that and tie them up and you really scared me and for a crazy moment I thought that you were gonna make ME into cupcakes Dash said now putting a hoove around the sobbing ponys shoulders

Oh Dash I'm so so sorry I'd never hurt you your so preciouse to me but if you hate me I understand the younger pony sobbed

I don't hate you silly but sont do this again okay Dashi said as pinkie nodded crying more hey tell you what why don't we finish off these cupcakes upstairs and then we can do some pranking said Dash and gently kissed pinkies forhead as she nodded again

Sounds good to me she whisperd

Good now let's turn that frown upside down as you say smilled Dash as the two headed back upstairs to finish the baking

Oh and pinkie

What

I love you too your so sweet funny hyper and random so never change Dash said

I won't Dash pinkie said smilling

About an hour later Apple Jack was selling some of her lovely baking in the square

Mmmm just smell those pies they sure do smell deliciouse Apple Jack said sniffing the pies and putting her face close to the cart when she was suddenly hit by a spray of water and squeals of laughter was heard

Apple jack looked up expecting to see her sister but she was at the clubhouse with her friends but she did instead see a flash of pink blue and rainbow hair like two ponies race by

Rainbow Dash Pinkie pie I will get you for that she yelled as the two friends galloped off laughing and ready to play more pranks on some poor unsuspecting pony ...End

Thats my version of the Cupcakes a far nicer version with a happy ending but kept the gory horror in but it was in Dashs mind so hope you like this tame version


End file.
